Fall For You
by LightOfTheHalo
Summary: Songfic. Amy and Rory fall for each other over again. Set after Asylum of the Daleks.


**Author's note: This was written at 3.30 am, so I'm not sure if this makes sense at all. Inspired by the song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. **

* * *

Rory sank down on the couch, sighing heavily. He ran his hands through his blond hair, feeling so very tired. This night was calm, but earlier that week, things hadn't been so quiet. He wasn't even sure why he and Amy had been fighting. He never really was. He only knew that it wasn't what he thought it would be. However, tonight, things had been quiet. Totally different from earlier. He missed how it was before, when they both travelled with the Doctor. When they were just married. Or maybe even before that. Well, when he didn't die, of course.

Despite the fact that he had actually been dying over and over, he couldn't help but to smile for himself. They were so young back then. So in love. So what had gone wrong now? Why was everything upside down all of a sudden?

"Hey there," said a voice beside him. Amy. He looked up at her, swallowing lightly.  
"Hey," Rory replied, wondering - completely out of habit - if she was angry with him. She didn't seem angry. She handed him a teacup and sat down next to him on the couch.  
"You were smiling," Amy stated, a hint of a smile on her own face. "What were you thinking about?" Rory shrugged lightly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Us," he said simply. "You. Me. Our adventures with the Doctor..." he trailed off, staring at the window. Amy glanced in that direction as well, then continued to look at her husband.

The two sat in silence for a while, until Rory opened his mouth again.

"You know how we were, before the Doctor picked us up? You know, when he took us to that Asylum?" Amy tensed for a second, before forcing a smile to her lips. The smile didn't reach her eyes, though.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I remember. Why?" she asked. Rory took a deep breath.

"I was wondering...what were we fighting about?" There. He said it. He almost held his breath, waiting for his wife to reply.  
"Well...I don't...know," Amy said, smile fading as she thought it over. She stared past Rory's head at the wall. "I really don't know." Rory nodded slowly.

"Because I never intended it to be this way," he said, looking directly at the red-haired woman. "I never wanted us to end up fighting."  
"But we're not," said Amy, looking back at him.

"Not now, no," he replied, "But before. And I don't like that." Amy nodded slowly. She agreed with him, of course, because what had been the point in their fighting, really?

"I think that's the best thing about tonight," she said and gave Rory a real smile this time. Faint, but real. Rory returned it, a bit stronger than hers.

"It's like I'm falling for you all over again," he said, taking her hand. He waited for her to pull away, but she scooted closer to him instead.

"I feel that too," said Amy, almost breathless. She swallowed, feeling as though her throat was completely dry.  
"You know, Amy...it'd be impossible to find someone like you," Rory said in a serious tone, smile gone. "You are one of a kind." Amy blushed faintly, smiling.

"I don't wanna be without you," Rory continued, holding her hand between his. "If you leave me...I don't think I could live with that. Ever. I know, I should've been stronger. But I've loved you since the day I met you. That never changed." Amy swallowed slightly.

"I always loved you too," she said, smiling faintly. "I was just too blind to see it at first." Rory smiled lightly too, bringing one hand up to cup Amy's cheek.

"That doesn't matter," he said softly. "All that matters now is that we're together, we're not fighting and we're alive. That's all I care about." Amy fought to blink away tears, but couldn't stop herself from crying. Rory felt tears rolling down his own cheeks too, and he felt Amy's hands wipe them away. He brought his thumb to her cheek and softly dried her tears. The couple smiled at each other.

"Why are we crying?" Amy asked. Rory almost beamed at her.

"Because we're happy," he said, put an arm around her and captured her lips with his. The kiss seemed to last forever, and it made them both feel how much they really loved each other.

"Yeah," said Amy when they finally parted. "Because we're happy."


End file.
